


Not A Chance Meeting

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, In a Coffee Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: John finally approaches the man who he knows has been watching him every day.





	

John had been coming here for almost two months, not that he enjoyed the coffee, but they had a swell choice of tea and it was close to his office. He sat down at his usual spot, feeling the eyes on him again, every day it was the same thing, that man would be watching him and John would act like he didn't know. He stood up, walking a few tables down, stopping in front of a man with black hair in a suit. "You've been watching me."

"Well, I'm obviously not here for the drinks, but they do have fantastic Danish." Jim looked up form his newspaper, finally the mouse takes the bait.

John took the seat across from his admirer. "So? Care to explain why you are watching a stranger?"

Jim sighed softly, picking up his drink, the luke warm mixture could not be called coffee, but at least it was a jolt. "I enjoy people watching, also you are very nice to look at, Doctor."

John hummed, not surprised that the man knew his profession. If he had been watching him here, maybe he was watching his daily routine, that was a little off-putting though. "Taking the half hour out of your way, just to talk to me? Which you most likely would never have done if I had not approached you first, Professor?"

John watched the man over the rim of his cup, Professor... He was rather handsome, but lets not make it too easy.

Jim was taken off guard for a split second, a challenge. "Let's just say you caught my eye." Jim reached across the table. "Professor James Moriarty."

John smiled, he likes a challenge, it was easy enough to see. John set his cup down as he moved to grasp the out stretched hand. "Doctor John Watson, it's nice to finally come face to face."


End file.
